Dream Come True
by YaoiRomantic
Summary: Riku is up to something, Sora can feel it in his bones but when he confronts him it turns out Sora was right afterall but wasnt expecting what Riku had planned. PURE FLUFF!


**Dream Come True**

Violet eyes twinkled as dark eyelashes shielded the dying sun as it sank into the water, only leaving the dark of the night as the two friends sat on the edge of the pier. The darkening water surrounded their feet, hiding them from their sight as gentle ripples shatter the peaceful waves, expanding out until dying in the darkness of the ocean. They had been sitting on the pier, talking as usual but as she talked all he could do was think of what his lover had asked him that very morning. The blue eyes of the younger lover seemed full of suspicion as his eyes scanned the moonlit sky, searching for a conclusion to his lovers antics that boggled him.

"What's the matter Sora, you have been dreaming all afternoon and have barley said a word to me, have we fallen out or are you still pondering about what Riku is up too?" The red, fair haired girl asked as her smile grew on her face, knowing what her friend's lover was really up too.

She had been asked to keep the small brunette away from his home for as long as possible, the pure haired lover had something important he had too do for the younger man and didn't want his to grow curious or suspicion of his plans. Kairi was happy to help as she was always a romantic in her heart even though she came of as a bit of an ice queen; everyone first thought so but once they got to know her, she turned out to be a really friendly and rather crazy girl to hang out with.

"I know he is up to something, I bet Riku has something perverted planned like the time he handcuffed me to the bed and brought out those toys." The small brunette complained as the memory haunted him. His body was still covered in blotches where the wax had burnt him many moons ago and the taste of leather still filled his mouth with its disgusting flavour and texture.

Sora was one of those boys, who didn't really care about the physical pleasures in a relationship, he would rather be sitting in front of a warm fire wrapped in blankets and drinking hot chocolate with his boyfriend than being pounded senseless in the bedroom for a lousy hour. Winning and dinning was the way into Sora's heart where the way into Riku's heart was the rule of the three 'F's': _Feed; French then Fuck._

Riku could be a little more companionate in the relationship, Sora wasn't asking to be swept off his feet or to be dinned at the finest restaurants but the occasional cuddle would be heart warming. A gently touch that made Sora's heart skip a beat would make Sora all the more happier; but the one thing Sora really wanted though was the words that Riku never spoke. Sora knew how his lover felt already but Riku never spoke the words Sora said every morning when he first wakes up; the words he said every time Riku left the house; the words Sora said every night before falling asleep and to repeat the day morning after.

They had started off as friends since pre-school becoming best friends at school and eventually lovers after the worlds returned to their natural state for the second time. Sora had always knee he would share his life with Riku but he never thought it would turn out like this; he had fantasised about the perfect relationship in which there where no arguments and everything was filled with such passion and romance that only happened in fairy tales; but reality never turned out like that. When they first started dating there was candlelight, dancing and endless kisses but all that slowly vanished but their relationship was still strong and steady.

"Kairi, I'm going to head home to see what Riku is up too!" Sora huffed as he jumped to his feet and ran down the docks to his boat; followed by Kairi as both of them rowed back to the main islands to uncover Riku's secret.

All the light of the house where out as Sora looked up outside the gate, usually a gentle light could be seen coming from the living room window but only darkness poured from it. The spiky haired boy swallowed his pride and took his first step through the gate and into the dark garden, slowly making his way to the door hoping to put off his fate for as long a humanly possible before stopping in his tracks. The cold door handle somehow found it's way into Sora's grip undetected as he slowly pushed it down to open the main door to the dark house; danger was all Sora could sense as he popped his head in and peered around the empty hallway.

"Riku" his voice quivered as he finally moved into the hallway completely, closing the door behind him and making his way down the hallway. As Sora continued to scan the area, gentle faint music rang in his ear as he turned and faced the dinning area to see a very faint light coming from the room. With his back to the wall the creeping boy shuffled his feet along the hallway, slowly and quietly making his way to the light to inspect what Riku was up too.

The calm music grew louder and more powerful with every step Sora took closer to the room until all his scenes where crystal clear. He peered in the room to see something completely unexpected, he was expecting more chains, whips and other things Riku was prone too but not this.

Gentle candlelight coming from the dinning room table, lighting up the two pasta filled plates at either side of the table; two tall glasses of what appeared to be wine sparkled with the light surprised the brunette, taking his breath away as he entered the room. As the looked around, he saw more candles light on top of the cabinet and on the shelves; Riku was never this romantic so here was only one logical explanation for all the candles and the dark house, Power shortage.

As Sora reached the light table, a shadowy figure stood at the dark archway that lead to the kitchen; he took a step back as the figure raised his hand out towards Sora. Silver hair flowing down to strong shoulders came into sight as emerald eyes pierced through the darkness. The blue eyes of the brunette widened in amazement as his lover emerged from the shadows, wearing formal clothes as if he was to attend a grand ball or some formal event. As Sora looked onwards, Riku's body merged with his perfectly, his arms embracing his younger lover and leaning him back slightly before stroking his cheek.

"Welcome home Sora" Riku's deep voice whispered as his lips gently pressed across Sora's blushing cheek, his silver locks tickling the tanned skin of Sora.

Riku slowly pulled away as his hand took Sora's, caressing it gently and slowly bending down, kissing it like a gentleman and then leading Sora to one seat where he pulled it out for his lover. The younger lover blushed as he sat down, being treated like royalty as Riku pushed him back towards the table before taking his own seat. With wine glass in hand, Riku raised his glass and announced the evening is about just his and Sora's own pleasures; sipping from their glasses, Sora's taste buds tingled at the liquid he drank for it wasn't wine but a sweet champagne.

"What are you up to?" Sora asked as he looked around him, expected to be jumped on pinned down or something along those tracks. Riku merely chuckled as he took another sip from his glass before answering Sora's question.

"What ever do you mean Sora?" Riku calmly spoke as he sat his glass back down onto the table before making eye contact that made Sora shiver, not in fear but in excitement.

"Everything! The food, the champagne, the candles and you! You're dressed as if you where going to attend the opera or something. What are you up too!" Sora demanded to know as he inspected the warm pasta on his plate, was Riku going to drug him and have his wicked ways with the young man?

Riku once again chuckled and smiled at Sora's confused outburst, his foot moved up and down Sora's leg making his blue eyes widen and cheeks burn at the motion. "I just wanted to do something nice for you, I have no trick up my sleeve Sora" Riku muttered in disappointment, hurt by Sora's words.

Sora felt a little upset at Riku's expression, he never meant to insult Riku's intentions, letting his guard down and stroking Riku's leg with his foot Sora smiled and allowed the evening to continue without anymore suspicion or insulting suggestions. "I'm sorry; I take back my words and please forgive me Riku, lets just enjoy this evening" Sora apologised before taking a mouth full of pasta which he was dying to try and to his surprise, it tasted sensational.

Sora was the one who did all the cooking in the house, last time Riku tried to cook something the soup ended up turning into a thick paste and when Sora tried to teach him how to cook, Riku would always get aroused by Sora in his cute little apron and chief hat and end up making love to him on the kitchen floor; and table; and worktops; actually the entire kitchen when Sora recalled it.

After a present meal, Riku had excused himself from the table and asked Sora to wait in the living room for him; Sora did what his lover had asked and moved into the now lit living room. The fireplace roared brightly as the smell of marshmallows filled the room, Sora giggled to himself as he saw the large bowl of marshmallows next to the fire place. Riku returned with two roasting poles for them to place their marshmallows on, Sora giggled at the gesture when Riku sat down behind him and embraced him with his strong arms and a nice, heavy blanket to keep them warm in addition to the heat from the bright fireplace.

"Time for dessert!" Riku laughed as he placed a small, pink marshmallow on Sora's rod first and then a white one on his, both of them held the sweet candy over the fireplace, watching them turn a nice golden brown as the additional drip fell into the fire. Sora was the first to eat his, as soon as it was in his mouth he never expected it to be so hot; he bit his bottom lip trying not to spoil the mood even though his mouth felt it was in flames.

"Is it hot?" Riku laughed as Sora's face turned red from the burning candy in his mouth, smirking and gently kissing Sora's lips, Riku's tongue slipping in and surrounding the warm marshmallow. He took a small piece of it out along with his tongue only to leave a thin trail of salvia from Sora's mouth as he swallowed the warm candy that tasted like his young lover. Sora's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and smirked to himself and it wasn't due to the hot marshmallow he still had in his mouth.

"Try mine" Riku asked as he brought out his golden marshmallow, gently blowing on it before feeding it to Sora, the tip of his fingers wet from Sora's lips as he placed the candy into him mouth. Sora had just been complaining about to Kairi this afternoon and just like in the fairy tales he dreamed of, he was getting what he wished for.

"Is it good?" Riku asked as he pulled Sora closer to him, practically pulling the smaller boy onto his lap and trapping him and a strong hug as he kissed the boy's soft, warm cheek. Sora couldn't help but giggle as Riku cuddled into him tighter just like a smitten kitten, he could even hear a faint purring coming from Riku's throat which brought a smile to his face.

"As the fire slowly died and the marshmallows faded away Sora yawned as he leaned back on Riku's chest, gentle resting his eyes as he felt the heat from Riku's chest.

"Sleepy?" Riku whispered as he looked down the brunettes closed eyes, his beautiful eyelashes curled perfectly hiding away those precious blue eyes as his breathing became calm and quiet.

"Not really" Sora mumbled lazily as he kept his eyes closed not wanting the mood to end; everything seemed so perfect.

"I guess you don't want your next surprise then?" Riku teased as he slowly pulled the covers over the both of them.

Nothing could top this Sora thought as he managed to open one of his eyes, looking up to see a kind smile on Riku's face. He really didn't mind if he could skip his next surprise, he was more than happy to rest here but Riku had worked so hard for him it would have been better to allow him to continue his plans.

"Sure" Sora laughed gently as they both stood up, Sora slumping up his relaxed body and trying to gain his balance. Riku laughed as he swooped Sora of his feet and held him closely to his chest, rocking Sora gently as he carried him upstairs to where his next surprised awaited. Blue eyes began to water as Sora looked up to see Riku blush slightly as they approached the bathroom.

"Do you trust me?" Riku whispered as he placed Sora down in front of the white door.

"Of course I do Riku" Sora giggled like a love struck school girl, excited to see what his next treat was.

"Close your eyes" Riku asked as he pulled away from Sora. The young lover obeyed and closed his eyes, desperate to peek but didn't want to ruin it for them both so he resisted to look. He could feel Riku's hands slowly undressing him, taking off his top and making his way down. Sora began to panic as his mind started to grow suspicious again, hoping it wasn't going to turn out the kitchen incident in the bathroom, he allowed Riku to undress him completely.

After being stripped down, he was once again lifted by Riku and took into the bathroom with his eyes still shut tightly. He could feel Riku sitting down on something then swinging them both around, both of them lowered into warm water which Sora did not expect. Covering their lower parts of their bodies in warm water, Sora gasped as he tried to adjust to the warm water.

"Open your eyes!"

Sora slowly opened his eyes only to gasp in surprise at his next treat that was probably hard to top. More candles surrounding the bath where both boys rested, bubbles covering them and some faint music coming from somewhere. Sora blushed and laughed as Riku played with his hair, placing bubbles on top of his head and gently splashing him with the warm water.

"Riku! You never had too!" Sora explained in excitement, he didn't deserve this much treatment and would feel guilty if Riku continued to spoil him. The silver haired lover only shook his head and told him that he wanted to. Cold, thick liquids where poured onto Sora's hair, making him gasp at the contrast of a cold head and warm body, Riku's fingers gently massaged the boys scalp which felt great; Sora could get used to this type of treatment.

After his hair was washed by his lover Sora could then feel Riku work his magic fingers on his back, washing him lovingly and rather sensually. Sora closed his eyes as Riku rubbed his back, cleansing it and treated it gently as he washed away all the impurities of the world.

"How does that feel?" Riku asked as his fingers massaged Sora's sides which made the younger boy laugh.

"It feels great!" He burst out as he splashed some of the water over himself and Riku, playing as if he was a little kid again. Riku missed this Sora and how playful and childish he used to be, sometimes he even wished they were both kids again just so they could relive all the good and bad times as kids.

"So why the sudden gestures?" Sora asked as he blew some of the bubbles from the tub around the place. Riku continued to pamper as he thought of an answer; the truth was he had just thought of doing something completely unexpected for Sora but was hoping to get a huge reward at the end of the evening but after everything going so well he really didn't want to spoil it by corrupting Sora.

"Because I love you" he finally spoke as he kissed Sora's cheek before the bubbles from Sora's head fell on top of his head. Sora hated it when Riku said those words, he always got emotional and felt like crying with joy but he really did wish he would say the words more often.

"Aren't you sweet?" Sora replied as his own lips touched Riku's, making the bathing experience a little bit more exciting. Their bodies began to prune which meant they had to get out the foamy tub and move on to the final surprise of the evening which would be the icing on the cake; or so to speak.

The bedroom door opened to reveal a large tray of oils which Riku had recently purchased just for this occasion; their glasses of wine waiting for them and a bowl of strawberries waiting to be eaten. Riku moved to their private bathroom to dry off as Sora lied on the bed, his stomach rubbing on the soft sheets and his back facing the cold air in the room. Riku finally emerged from the bathroom, still soaking wet but wearing some sexy, shiny and silk red boxers that began to absorbed the moisture from his body; but it did reveal his nice big package Sora was happy to satisfy this evening.

Riku crawled on top of the smaller boy, resting above Sora's cute and juicy bottom that he always kissed when ever he had the chance; it was so soft just like a baby's skin. Riku poured some of the lotion onto his hands and began to caress Sora's shoulders, massaging them gently with his strong but strangely soft hands. Sora was in heaven, a bliss that he had never felt before and never wanted to end; nothing could spoil this moment.

As Riku rubbed harder on his skin, he found his own body was moving back and forward, creating a great motion in his boxers every time he moved up and down Sora's soft and now shiny back. He resisted as much as he could even though he could feel himself getting more aroused as Sora moaned at the massage; he was determined not to ruin the moment so he swallowed his pride and continued without giving into the cries his crotch made. Sora's body loved every touch Riku made and as Riku finished up, he pouted to himself.

"Turn over!"

Sora now laid on his back as Riku sat in his lap now massaging his chest and his adorable stomach; Sora was desperate to get a six pack but Riku just loved the way he was now, some muscle and some chubbiness that made Sora so cute. Riku managed to resist the motion he was creating this time, his boxers remained loose and everything was still calm. Unfortunately Sora was struggling now as the smooth silk rubbing against his crotch was unbearable, he wanted to just buck so hard but he wasn't going to be the one who ruined the mood. After a few minutes of torture for them both, Riku finished massaging his lover; both boys crawled under the covers and cuddled gently as the sheets started to soak with their wet bodies.

"Thank you for a perfect evening" Sora whispered as he kissed his lover, praising him for all his hard work and making him feel heavenly. Riku smiled and cuddled into the small, tanned boy as he closed his eyes and began to drift off.

"Can I just ask for one more thing Riku, if you don't mind?" Sora asked as he faced his lover and resting his head on the same pillow Riku laid on.

"Sure what is it?" Riku asked as Sora smiled before disappearing under the covers.

The sheets jumped and where pulled as Sora messed around under them, Riku felt his lover's body on top of his before Sora popped out from under the sheets, their chests on top of each other and their faces nearly touching. Sora pulled from under the sheets the wet pair of boxers that Riku was wearing without him even knowing Sora pulled them off; he threw them to the floor before reaching for the bottle of lotion Riku used on him. Riku watched as Sora squirted the lotion into his palm, rubbing his hands together before hiding them under the covers again. After a few seconds Riku gasped as he felt cold, sticky finger caressing his shaft, Sora gripped tighter and created more friction that Riku couldn't resist. He looked up to see Sora blushing and continuing to jerk him before Sora finally asked his request.

"Is it my turn to lotion you down?"


End file.
